For The First Time
by Greyowl23
Summary: Annabeth's still mending a broken heart while Percy is just trying to find happiness again. What happens after they meet at a bar and they accidentally fall for each other. Loosely based on for the first time by the script.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart

Annabeth's POV

I pulled the covers over my head as I heard my roommate, Kaylee enter our apartment. She came to my room and knocked on my doorway. "Go away, Kaylee," I said a little harshly, sniffling.

"I'm just worried about you Annabeth," she said sitting down on my bed. "Maybe it would help if you did something to lighten your mood. You have to get over him cheating on you at some point. "

"No I don't ," I said with my head still under the covers. "You wouldn't understand. You might feel bad for me but it doesn't really hurt until it happens to you. "

" I don't care," Kaylee commented. "We're twenty-one so we can go have some fun. "

"I don't wa-" I started but Kaylee cut me off.

" It wasn't a question, Annabeth," she said pulling the cover off of me. I figured there was no sense in arguing with her anymore so I got dressed. I put on a plain, white t-shirt; a flannel, plaid red and black, long- sleeve collared shirt, unbuttoned over my white shirt; and black, jean, girl shorts with white converse. " You ready to go," Kaylee asked me and I nodded. We exited the door as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

-linebreak-

When we got to the bar, Kaylee ordered us drinks as I found us a table. When she came to the table, I took my drink and I really wished I hadn't after about 5 drinks later. I was somewhat drunk, and Kaylee said she was going to pick out a boy and I would have to go talk to him. She picked out a dude sitting by himself on a stool. I walked over to where he was still partially in the right state of mind.

" Hi," I said sitting on the stool next to him. "I'm Annabeth. "

"Hey," he said looking at me, clearly drunk. " Can I buy you a drink?" I shrugged and he ordered drinks. A few drinks later I was really drunk and we were laughing at nothing. Kaylee left sometime in between. I was about to get up when I tripped. The man, who's name I didn't know, caught me.

"Thanks," I said as his arms were still around my waist.

"Don't mention it," he said. He leaned in and before I knew it, or lips were on each other's.

I pulled apart for a split second and said," I still didn't get your name. "

" I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," he said, then he pulled me back into a kiss. And that's about all I remember from that night.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. I rolled over and saw a guy's back. He had messy black hair. He then woke up and rolled to where his sea green eyes were on my grey ones. He looked as surprised as I did then it hit me. I slept with the guy from the bar last night. I slept with Percy Jackson.

" You're the girl from last night," he said staring at me. " You're annabeth Chase. " I nodded an he continued," All I remember is... Kissing you. "

"That's about where my memory ends too," I said getting out of his bed. I looked down and realized I was just wearing my under clothes. I pulled on my shorts and my shirt. "I'm so done with boys," I muttered while pulling on my shoes. Apparently, I said it too loudly.

"What's so bad about boys?" Percy asked, standing up putting on his clothes.

"Is it any of you're business?" I snapped glaring at him. He just shrugged and I said," Well,I'm gonna leave now. " I walked out of his apartment. I was about to call Kaylee when I about dropped my phone. Percy's apartment was right next to mine. "You've gotta be kidding me," I said. Then to make things better, Percy walked out of his apartment while I was unlocking my door.

" No way," he said and I turned around. "I was told there were two hot girls living next door," he said getting like an idiot. "I'm guessing you're the super hot blonde. "

"Yeah, don't ever call me super hot again unless you want a broken jaw and a bloody nose," I said returning to opening my door.

"Did you just get out of a relationship our something?" he asked and the thought of Tyler, my ex, made me drop my keys.

"Bingo," Percy said," was it that hard to just say so?" I picked up my keys,completely ignoring his question. I opened my door and I walked in. The door was closing behind me when the door stopped halfway. " why are you ignoring me?" Percy asked and I turned around with my arms crossed.

"Because you barely know me," I said telling at him. " You have no right to get into my business. Just get out!" He walked out of my apartment and I turned around, practically running into Kaylee.

" Somebody got lucky last night," Kaylee said looking at me with a knowing grin.

"What? How did you-," I started but Kaylee cut me off.

" Your shirt's on inside out," she said, laughing as I blushed looking at my feet. "Oh annabeth, you don't know how good you and that guy look together. "


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I sat on my bed and smiled. I didn't know how long it would take her to remember me. I remember when we were friends in middle school before she moved. I remember hanging out with Annabeth Chase the, ironically, smart blonde. I didn't hear about the hot blonde next door. I'm just gonna keep messing with her until she remembers me. I heard a knock on my door so I got out of bed and opened it.

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said as I opened the door,"was it that hard to just say, 'Annabeth it's me Percy Jackson from middle school.'?" I smiled and she continued,"You've been messing with me this whole time haven't you?"

"Yep," I said inviting her in,"I can't believe you don't remember me Wise Girl. "

"I've just had a lot on my mind," she said. "I do remember you Seaweed Brain, how could I forget those huge green eyes? Wait so what does this mean for us since the whole thing about last night?"

"I don't know," I said sitting down on my bed. "We've dated before. "

She looked at me and said,"Percy, that was in middle school. We're adults now. And still, I don't know a lot about you."

"There's really nothing new. I mean I worked for a business but I got laid off," I said looking at her. "Still haven't heard from my dad since my thirteenth birthday. How are you and your dad's relationship going?"

"I haven't really talked to him lately. I still haven't heard from my mom," she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Percy I'm not ready for anything serious right now. Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for work. I gotta go. Bye Percy," she wiped her eyes and ran out the door, leaving me alone.

"Bye, Wise Girl," I whispered. I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. I watched some show like Friends for a while then my phone rang. "This is Percy Jackson. Who is this?"

"Percy this is Thalia," a voice said over the phone.

" Thalia! Where are you?" I asked amazed by my cousin calling. I hadn't talked to her since high school. But we went to elementary and middle school together too.

" I'm at central park. I need a favor." She said through the phone.

"Anything for my cousin," I said.

"Jason ran off while we 'were visiting each other," she said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. " He told me that he got a girl pregnant and I blew up at him. He's only nineteen, Percy. Who knows where he is right now. I'm really worried. He might be at the girls house. Her name is piper McLean. "

"I can go to this girl's house if you want me to," I said while putting on my shoes," and you can check other spots that he's usually at. "

" Thanks so much, Percy. It means a lot,' she said hanging up the phone.

I rushed out the door and hopped in my car. I drove as fast as I could without breaking the law. I arrived at a huge house and I knocked on the door. A young girl opened the door. She was probably Jason's she and she had light brown skin and brown hair, which was braided over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

" Yeah I'm Percy Jackson. I'm Jason Grace's cousin. Is he here by any chance?" I said looking at her.

She nodded and said," Jason, come here. " he shouted something back and the girl turned back to me. "I'm piper by the way. Jason's girlfriend. "

" Oh you're Piper McLean. Nice to meet you. Thalia told me Jason might be here," I said shaking her hand. Then Jason came up to the door and I said," Jason! How's my favorite cousin?"

" Please don't 'favorite cousin' me. I know Thalia sent you. I don't want to talk to her right now," Jason said turning around but piper stopped him.

" Jason you can't avoid her forever. I guess I'm gonna have to address the elephant in the room," she said dragging him back toward me and her. "You can't avoid her because I'm pregnant. This situation can't be pushed aside. We're gonna have to be parents soon. So grow up Jason and talk to your sister. "


End file.
